Freakshow
by xBlackxRosexRebellionx
Summary: This is a raunchy, kinky little one-shot that I did for kelizabeth13 as a belated birthday present. After finding out that it was her birthday, I offered to do a one-shot for her and she gave me some plot points to go by. There is some plot involved in the beginning to set the stage but this is NOT for the faint of heart. This is hardcore Mac smut and great rock songs are involved.


**Author's Note:**** So this is a kinky little one-shot that I offered to do for kelizabeth13. It's a belated birthday present to someone that's just as sick and twisted as I am. All the ideas were hers. I just fleshed it out – yes, pun intended – and made it into a story from the plot points she gave me to work with. She gave me the details for Sky's character, what kinds of interactions she was looking for between the OC and Mac, and what kinds of smut she was looking for within the one-shot and I ran with it. So this is what my brain kicked out. She gets all the credit for the ideas. I just took them from plot points into a story and detailed them out, filling in the gaps, if you will. I can honestly say I think this might just be the most graphic, delicious, and sinful smut I've EVER written. And this is a LONG one-shot with lots of fun, kinky songs. So I hope all of you Mac maniacs enjoy it. *winks and waggles brows***

**And don't skip the author's note at the end or you'll miss something VERY important!**

Mac was sitting at the bar, perched on his usual bar stool as he threw his third shot of Jack back. He stood and reached over the bar to grab the bottle, setting it down on the bar in front of him and taking his seat again. He poured himself another shot and slammed it back before slamming his shot glass down on the bar.

He saw Walter cast him a glare but he just smirked. The alcohol was starting to kick in and he was getting a pleasant buzz, feeling it spread throughout his stomach and seep into the rest of his system, calming his nerves.

His sapphire gaze roamed around the bar, taking in tonight's potential. There was a floozy blonde over at the other end of the bar that was nearly falling off her stool. She'd be an easy catch but it'd probably be more of a fucking hassle than a pleasurable experience. There was a redhead over by the jukebox but she had her hands all over the guy she was dancing with and the expression on her face told him that she was more like one of those damn suction cup clingies a person stuck to their car than a good fuck. And there was a raven-haired bitch that had just come walking back towards the bar from having gone to the bathroom but she looked down her nose at Mac when she caught her gaze.

He was just starting to think his luck had run dry and that he'd have to find a local whore or get one of the college bitches drunk enough to get her to pass out so he could get her out to his truck when the door opened and he stole a casual glance over at it, figuring it was just another regular. And it was. But it wasn't one of the boys. NO. It was none other than Skyler Stone.

Skyler had been in that damn bar every night since she showed up in town 5 months ago. Her ritual never changed. She came in, walked straight up to the bar, ordered a fruity little drink, teased Mac a bit before ordering a second drink and heading over to the jukebox to pick out a song, and dancing the night away. She always came in with cowboy boots and Daisy Dukes on. But not tonight. No. Tonight she was all decked out.

Mac's crystal blue eyes roamed over her body, from the top of her head clear down to her toes, taking in EVERY little detail. She had her long, straight, dark brown hair down instead of pulled up into a ponytail like she always wore it in. Her brown eyes were rimmed with black mascara and eyeliner and accented with gold eye shadow instead of their natural look. Her full, sensual lips were coated with a sparkly, light brown shade of lip gloss. Her usual baggy t-shirt and Daisy Dukes were replaced with a skin-tight, black dress that only reached halfway down those tanned, toned thighs, leaving all that sun-bronzed skin exposed to his hungry gaze. Her nails were painted blood red and her toenails matched, her usual brown cowboy boots having been replaced with siren red, 6-inch stilettos. That dress hugged EVERY one of her curves, not leaving a whole lot up to his imagination. Her 28C breasts were pushed up and together, plenty of cleavage bared to his greedy, sapphire orbs thanks to that plunging neckline. The dress accented her tiny waist and flaring hips too and showed off those long, tanned legs that were toned with muscle and went on for miles. Those were a dancer's legs, legs that were firm after years' worth of dancing, cheerleading, and yoga – from what she'd told him.

Mac bit his bottom lip as he watched her walk up to the bar. Shit. The dress was a halter dress, tying around her neck and exposing most of her back, clear down to the small of her back.

He bit his lip a bit harder, his hands balling into fists to keep himself from reaching out to set his hands on her hips and tug her towards him. What he REALLY wanted to sink his teeth into was that ample, well-rounded ass of hers. DAMN her for wearing that fucking dress. They said every woman kept that "little black dress" hanging up in her closet somewhere. Well she'd taken hers out and put it on. Whether it was just to tease him or because she had her mind set on catching someone else's attention was still up for debate but his nostrils flared in anger at just the THOUGHT of another man laying his hands on all that silky skin, running his hands over all those delicious curves.

"Ya keep starin' like that, Mac, and a woman's gonna think you're not just admiring her dress," she said as she took a seat beside him, snapping him out of where his thoughts had no doubt been roaming to images of him laying her out on his bed and spreading her thighs wide to find out if she was wearing panties or not.

"MAAAAC?" she prompted, catching his attention again.

"Whatcha expect me ta do?" he retorted, reaching out for the bottle of Jack that was sitting in front of him, "Ain't every fuckin' night ya come in here wearin' a damn dress."

He needed some hard liquor to keep him sane, keep him grounded. Because his thoughts were NOT heading in a good direction.

She just laughed and shook her head at him, those long, dark locks swishing a little with the movement. He wanted to fist his hands in them, to tug her head back as he rammed into her from behind and sank his teeth into her shoulder.

"You're early," she pointed out.

"You're late," was his response.

She laughed some more and he felt the corner of his mouth twitch upward into a crooked little grin.

"How was work today?" Sky asked him, those brown eyes showing her genuine interest as she brought her bottle of Mike's Hard Lemonade up to her lips and tipped the bottle back.

He watched her throat move as she drank some of that pale liquid down. He found himself imagining those full, sensual lips wrapped around his long, hard, thick cock instead of that damn bottle. He pictured her bobbing her head, that pretty little mouth up and down on his dick.

"Sucked," he answered, "You?"

If only she knew what he was thinking.

She just shrugged her shoulders and replied, "Glad it was Friday. Now I'm free for the next couple days."

He nodded. He'd like to set her free from that dress, every silken INCH of her. He'd like to run his hands over every dip and curve. He'd like to taste and touch and kiss and nip.

She leaned a little closer, a smirk curling her lips as she asked, "You gonna dance with me tonight, Mac?"

His nostrils flared as the scent of her perfume wafted in his direction with her movement. His eyes drifted shut for a couple seconds. Her scent was so heady, so intoxicating. It was sweet, fruity, irresistible, like forbidden fruit. It made him want to tug her onto his lip and bury his face into her neck as he used his hands to rock her hips down into his.

"No," he answered as his eyes fluttered open again and he reached out to down another shot.

She gave a pout, those full lips curling downwards and her expression changing from one of playfulness to one of sorrow.

"Well… Suit yourself then," she stated, "I'm gonna go dance."

He NEVER danced with her. She should've figured that out by now. He always watched her from a distance, his eyes never missing a SINGLE roll of her hips, a nod of her head, watching as she swayed to the music. He hardly EVER danced with a woman. He'd much rather watch than participate.

Mac watched Sky go as she headed over to the jukebox to pick out a few songs, his eyes fastened to her ass as he watched it sway from side to side as she walked.

The first song that started playing was a rock song instead of the normal country music she played and Mac's ears perked up a bit.

_(Oh yeah,  
Can you make it harder?  
Oh yeah,  
Can you make it harder?  
Oh yeah,  
Can you make it harder?  
Oh, yeah  
Can you make it harder?)_

Mac's brows rose as he heard the lyrics. But she was lifting her hands up into her long, dark hair, lifting it up off of her neck as she swung her hips to the music, her back facing him. He watched her ass, biting his bottom lip as she danced along to the beat of the song.

_He who gets slapped and he who gets saved,  
He who brutalizes the timeless stage.  
He is the mongrel, he wants it all,  
He lives for relics, hang on the wall._

He cocked his head to one side as he listened to the song. The song seemed to mirror his life. He'd been abused as a kid, the only way Walter could get him to submit to him and do the stupid shit he wanted him to. Devon had been the one that had gotten "saved", saved from Walter's anger. Devon had had the GOOD life while Mac wasn't fit to be the damn dirt on Walter's boots.

Mac brutalized a LOT of people and, while it wasn't a timeless stage, it was a timeless act. People had murdered other people all throughout history, what little he knew about that subject. Mac murdered, he raped, he tortured and beat, and he degraded people because it was the only form of control he was allowed in his life. Everything else was dictated to him by Walter. So he sought every opportunity to gain the upper-hand in any situation, to either obtain control or flip the tables and take it. Because he HATED not having that control. It made him feel weak, inferior, incomparable to others. And those were NOT feelings he'd tolerate.

Mac was viewed as Walter's loyal little mongrel. Walter was always calling him a _mestizo_ just to taunt him, bringing up the fact that Mac was half Mexican and half white. But, so was Devon. Yet that didn't seem to phase either Walter or Devon. They still taunted Mac every chance they got and Walter forced him to do his bidding or he'd bare the wrath of his rage. He cleaned up after all THEIR messes and yet HE was still the one that they considered to be trash. Despite the fact that Devon kept his little sister for a fucking SEX toy, MAC was still the black sheep of the family.

Mac wanted it all. There was no denying that. He wanted out of the fucking shithole of a life Walter had made him live. He wanted out of Cainville, where everyone taunted and teased him. But he knew he'd never get out. Walter would never let him. And he honestly didn't know what he'd do if he wasn't cooking meth and cleaning up after Walter and Devon all the time. It wasn't like he had anything past a high school education and he didn't exactly have anything he could put on a resume. Fuck he didn't even know HOW to write a damn resume. So he settled for striking fear into all of the locals and the tourists there in Cainville. He settled for lusting after Sky because he knew he would never stand a CHANCE in hell of making her his. He could never have the things he wanted most in life.

And, if the man singing the song meant dead bodies dangling from the cave or pictures scattered all over the walls of his bedroom back at his shithole of a shack, then Mac lived for relics hanging on the wall. He even took some pictures of his handiwork after a particularly good kill and Harley had them developed for him since he was the fucking deputy and Mac had the little punk scared shitless.

_Don't you wanna ride it?  
Educated Horses  
Don't you wanna ride it?  
Educated Horses_

_Foxy, Foxy, what's it gonna be?_  
_Foxy, Foxy, what's it gonna be?_  
_Foxy, Foxy, what's it gonna be?_  
_Foxy, Foxy, what's it gonna be?_

Oh Mac wanted to ride it alright. His eyes were fastened to Sky's petite little body as she danced, never missing a beat. She lowered herself down, working those hips from side to side in a sensual motion until her ass was nearly touching the ground. Then she worked her way back up and turned around to face him. Yeah. He wanted to ride it. And, if given the chance, he'd ride it ALL night long.

He heard moaning play out in the song and his hands balled into fists as he wondered what Sky would sound like when she moaned his name. He bet she'd moan and writhe if he buried his face between those silky thighs and lashed his tongue over her pussy. He bet she'd get REAL wet for him and beg him not to stop as she fisted her hands in his shaggy, brown hair. He bet she'd rock her hips and press her pussy against his face, encouraging him to keep teasing her, tasting her. He bet she'd scream if he sucked on her clit and stroked her g-spot with his rough fingertips.

_She who looks back, and she looks away,  
She internalizes the motion wave.  
She is the butcher,  
She wants the air,  
She hides the scars under her hair.  
_

Sky's brown eyes met his blue ones as she brought her hands down her neck and over her tits and stomach, down to her hips, Mac's eyes watching all the while. She broke eye contact with him and nodded her head along to the beat of the song.

He bet she was a REAL good fuck but he doubted she'd ever do any of the wicked things he did for a living. Murder and cooking meth were all part of his job description. And she knew about the fact that he cooked meth. But she didn't really know about the darker side of his life. She didn't know that he murdered, raped, tortured, and mocked his victims.

At the mention of scars, Mac couldn't help but wonder if she had any scars. He sure had his fair share. He bet she had flawless skin, smooth and untouched by the darker parts of life.

_Don't you wanna ride it?  
Educated Horses  
Don't you wanna ride it?  
Educated Horses_

_Foxy, Foxy, what's it gonna be?_  
_Foxy, Foxy, what's it gonna be?_  
_Foxy, Foxy, what's it gonna be?_  
_Foxy, Foxy, what's it gonna be?_

The crowd was starting to move around a bit more and he had to shift on his stool, straining his neck to catch glimpses of her now and then as she danced or clapped her hands along to the beat of the music. He growled as people kept moving around her, always blocking his view of her at the most inopportune of moments.

_(Oh yeah,  
Can you make it harder?  
Oh yeah,  
Can you make it harder?  
Oh yeah,  
Can you make it harder)_

Oh he could DEFINITELY get it up for her. There was no doubt about that. She had his cock twitching in his coveralls at just the sight of her dancing, moving that sexy little body along to the music. His testosterone levels soared at just the THOUGHT of laying her out on his bed and spreading those soft, silky thighs wide. He bet she'd sift her fingers through his hair and shout if he buried his face between those firm thighs and ate her juicy little pussy. Or how she'd wrap her thighs around his waist and tip her head back to shout as he fucked her, hard and fast, and purred all the naughty thoughts she made him think into her ear. His jaw clenched and his nostrils flared at just the thought.

But his thought process was cut short as he felt a sinking feeling fill his stomach. His eyes roamed around the bar but nothing seemed out of the ordinary so he returned his eyes to Sky.

_Don't you wanna ride it?  
Educated Horses  
Don't you wanna ride it?  
Educated Horses  
_

Mac noticed a man come up behind Sky and lean in to whisper something into her ear as his hands found her hips. Mac stood from his stool. NOBODY touched Sky and got away with it unless it was him. None of the men in the bar had had the balls to approach her in the past after he'd beaten a man to death for pushing her up against the wall in the hallway and trying to put the moves on her. So why was this fucker doing it now?

He saw a flash of something fill her eyes and they widened as they met his gaze. And he knew then what it was. It was fear, intense, paralyzing fear. He started towards the dance floor as more people began to fill the dance floor.

_Foxy, Foxy, what's it gonna be?  
Foxy, Foxy, what's it gonna be?  
Foxy, Foxy, what's it gonna be?  
Foxy, Foxy, what's it gonna be?_

Someone bumped into Mac and he turned around to bark, "Watch where yer fuckin' goin'!"

When he turned around again, Sky was gone. And so was her dance partner.

Mac's eyes roamed around the bar, searching frantically for her. Where was she? Where the fuck was Sky? That fucker was going to DIE if he hurt her.

_Don't you wanna ride it?_  
_Educated Horses_  
_Don't you wanna ride it?_  
_Educated Horses_

Mac heard the door of the bar slam shut and he bolted for the door, shoving people out of his way as he picked up his pace. He made it out onto the porch just in time to see a man trying to shove Sky into a car. She was fighting with him, thrashing in his arms and lashing out at him with her hands and nails. She clawed at his cheek and he brought his hand up to slap her across the face.

She gasped and was quick to clutch at her injured cheek, her eyes filling with tears even as they narrowed in anger.

"Don't TOUCH me!" she shouted, thrashing harder as he tried again to push her into the car.

She was digging her heels into the gravel and refusing to budge. She tried shoving at the man's chest but he didn't let up. Instead, it only seemed to piss him off further. He reached up to wrap one big hand around Skyler's neck and start squeezing. She coughed and gasped and Mac saw red.

He sprinted down the stairs and over to Sky's attacker, throwing himself onto the man and knocking him to the gravel of the parking lot. The fucker grunted and Mac brought a fist back, slamming it into his face before he had time to realize what was going on and try to fight Mac off. Mac brought his fist down over and over until the man's face was a bloody, bruised, swollen mess. Then he eased his knife out of the sheath at his belt and plunged it into the fucker's chest.

He heard Sky give a loud gasp from somewhere behind him but he was too far gone. He twisted the knife in the man's chest, ripping his heart open and yanking the blade back out to sit back and watch as the dark crimson spread all over his shirt and he coughed as blood began to trickle from his mouth.

"FUCKER!" Mac spat into his face, "Thinkin' ya can come in here and fuckin' take her! That's where ya fucked up. Sky don't fuckin' belong ta you! She don't belong ta ANYBODY!"

He wiped the bloody blade on the man's shirt and stood, slipping it back into its sheath and turning to find Sky staring at him with wide eyes. The fear those chocolate colored orbs held was undeniable. He made his way over to her slowly, cautiously. The LAST thing he wanted to fucking do was spook her.

But, when he reached her, she threw her arms around him, hugging him tight and clinging to him like her damn life depended on it. And, just seconds ago, her life HAD depended on him to save her.

Mac brought one hand up into her hair, sifting his fingers through the dark locks, and his other arm wrapped tight around her waist as he pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Come on. Let's getcha inside and get some alcohol in yer system. Ya need somethin' ta calm down," he told her.

She gave a jerky nod into his chest and he turned her around, guiding her towards the door.

Mac guided her into the bar, one hand at the small of her back as she kept herself tucked in close to his side. He poured himself a couple shots of Jack after ordering a bottle of Mike's Hard Lemonade for her since that's what she'd been drinking earlier that night. She took the bottle Walter offered her and lifted it with a shaking hand. Mac tipped his first shot back before slamming the shot glass down on the counter. Then he repeated the motions with his second shot.

He leaned over to whisper into her ear, "Come on. Let's go find a table where ya can drink."

She nodded and let him lead her over to a table that was fairly close to the dance floor but far away from everyone else, off in its own little corner.

He pulled a chair out and took a seat and she looked down at his lap, a pleading look in her eyes.

"Can… Can I sit with you?" she asked him.

She was NEVER like this. She was always classy, always independent and sure of herself.

He nodded and reached out to wrap one arm around her waist, guiding her down onto his lap before wrapping both strong arms around her tiny little waist. She perched herself there on his lap and tipped her drink back, taking long pulls from the bottle. That surprised him. He knew she was a lightweight. She never drank the hard stuff and she always sipped on her drinks slowly instead of drinking them quickly like she was doing now.

He nuzzled her hair away from her ear and nuzzled at her ear, murmuring quietly, "Yer all right, princess. I've gotcha. Ain't gonna let anyone hurt ya."

She leaned back against him and nodded as he tightened his arms around her a little.

"I'm glad you were there…" she said, "Otherwise, I don't know what I would've done. I was tryin' ta fight him off but I just… I wasn't strong enough…"

"Who was that fucker?" Mac questioned.

She sighed and there was a long pause before she finally answered, "He was my ex. I left my hometown to get away from him. But, apparently he figured out where I was staying and he found me. He was damn determined he was gonna take me back with him. If you hadn't have been there, he just might've."

Mac growled at that and replied, "Well it ain't gonna fuckin' happen. He's never gonna bother you again. NOBODY manhandles ya, Sky. NOBODY."

He made a mental note to ask her about this fucker later, see what it was that had gone down between them and what she'd ever seen in him to begin with.

"I can't thank you enough, Mac," she told him.

"Ya don't hafta thank me," he informed her, "Ya don't owe me a DAMN thing. Ya would've done the same for me, had I been in yer position."

She nodded and he slowly slid his hands down to her knees before working them back up again, parting her thighs a bit and trailing his rough fingertips up the smooth skin of her toned thighs. She gave a little gasp and he nipped at her cheek, giving a quiet little growl. He knew she needed the distraction to get her mind off of what had just happened.

"Ya wanna go dance?" he asked her.

"But you NEVER dance with me," she pointed out.

"Consider tonight the exception," he retorted.

She gave a little nod and he lifted her up off of his lap, setting her on her feet. She set her empty bottle down on the table and turned around to face him. He smirked down at her and his hands found her hips, turning her back around and leaning down to nip at her neck. He heard her draw in a sharp breath and her breath hitched in her throat.

"Mmm… Lead the way, princess," he rasped, his voice even deeper than usual as he shuffled along behind her, his hands on her hips and his mouth roaming up her neck towards her ear as she led the way.

Mac picked out the song this time, settling for his favorite Combichrist song. He heard the music start to blare out of the speakers and smirked to himself. The music was neither techno nor metal but a mixture of the two. And the song was PERFECT for him.

He guided her out onto the dance floor and everyone else left the dance floor as they made their way out to the center of it. They weren't stupid. NOBODY fucked with Mac and got away with it and they knew it.

_Fuck me..._

Mac reached up with one hand to brush Sky's hair off of her neck and he leaned down start trailing hot, wet, open-mouthed kisses down her neck as his hands roamed over her body. He brought one hand up to wrap it around her neck, his grip very loose but just tight enough to show his dominance over her. He felt her tense and he leaned in to purr into her ear.

"Shh…" he murmured, rubbing the rough pad of his thumb back and forth over the column of her neck, "I ain't gonna hurt ya. But let's get one thing straight here. Ain't NOBODY gonna fuckin' touch ya. Nobody but me. Ya got that?"

_fuck me_

_fuck me_

_fuck me_

_fuck me _

_fuck me_

_fuck me_

_fuck me_

_fuck me_

She nodded her head as he started to trail the fingertips of his other hand up the inside of one of her thighs, slowly creeping up over the material of her dress towards the crotch of her dress.

"Good," he praised, sinking his teeth into her shoulder a little and giving a snarl against her skin, "'Cause yer MINE, Sky. ALL mine."

He ground against her ass, showing her that he was growing hard for her even as his hand found her mound and he gave her a firm squeeze. She tipped her head back, her eyes drifting shut as the back of her head met his shoulder and a moan spilled from those full, sensual lips of hers.

_fuck me_

_fuck me_

_fuck me..._

"Ya like that, princess?" he purred, his voice deep and husky as he gave her another squeeze.

She whimpered and her thighs clamped tight around his hand, keeping it firmly in place.

"YEAH ya do…" he commented, answering his own question.

The hand he'd had wrapped around her throat slowly worked its way down her body, over her chest and on down over that tiny waist until he got to her hip. His other hand roamed around to the back of her dress.

_I am a bitch_

_How do you want me?_

_From behind?_

_Or on my knees?_

The dress didn't really have a back until it reached the small of her back so it was easy to slip one hand into it and on down to fill his big hand and long, slender fingers with her ample ass, giving her cheek a squeeze. He squeezed and kneaded and felt her rock her ass back against him, encouraging his touch.

"You a fuckin' dirty bitch, Sky?" he taunted.

She remained silent so he gave her cheek a sharp nip and she gave a short, sharp moan as he found the waistband of her thong and gave it a little upward tug.

_I am a slut_

_Please hold me down_

_I'll be your noise_

_This shit will fuck you up_

His hot breath ghosted over her ear and he felt the shudder her tiny body gave as he nipped at the rise of her ear, snarling and tracing his hand over the swell of her ass.

"That's a MIGHTY fine ass," he commented, "I ever toldja that before?"

She shook her head hard and he chuckled, stating, "Well it is. It's big enough ta fill my hand and still spill between my fingers a little. It's big and round but it's firm too. I just wanna sink my teeth into it."

She gasped and he ran his tongue up over her ear, giving a soft groan.

He couldn't fight the smirk that curled at his lips as he felt her whole body shudder.

_fuck me_

_fuck me_

_fuck me_

_fuck me..._

"I think we BOTH know how this is gonna work, Sky…" Mac told her, "One way or another…"

He slowly eased his hand up out of her dress and turned her around to face him. He took one of her hands and brought it down to the crotch of his coveralls, making her wrap her fist around his hard dick and give him a firm squeeze over the material.

She gasped, her brown eyes growing real wide as they darted up to his face.

"We're either goin' ta yer place or we're goin' ta mine…" he said in a matter-of-fact tone, "And I'm gonna fuck yer brains out…"

_I am a bitch_

_How do you want me?_

_From behind?_

_Or on my knees?_

Her eyes grew wider and wider as she stared up at him. He ground himself against her hand and she slowly lowered her gaze to where her hand cupped him.

"Ya feel that, Sky?" he asked her, leaning in to nip and nibble his way up her neck, towards her ear, "That's just for you."

She bit her bottom lip as he started nibbling at her earlobe. But her head fell back and she gave a tiny moan as his big hands found her ass, tugging her RIGHT up against him and grinding his hips into hers.

"You fuckin' want it, Sky?" he ground out, "Ya want my cock?"

She gave an energetic nod.

"You want me ta fuck that little pussy of yers?" he questioned.

Again, she gave an enthusiastic nod.

_I am a slut_

_Please hold me down_

_I'll be your noise_

_This shit will fuck you up_

"You've got me hard as a fuckin' rock and stiff as a fuckin' board, baby," he grunted, "You'd better not be lyin'."

She shook her head hard and he nipped at her cheek, groaning as he panted, "Good. 'Cause I wasn't kiddin' when I said I was gonna fuck yer brains out. Yer gonna get it hard and fast and dirty. And yer gonna fuckin' LIKE it."

"Mac!" she whimpered, "Take me home!"

He eased his head back to look down at her, smirking as he saw the desperate look in her eyes. He nodded and reached down for her hand.

"All right. Let's get the fuck outta here," he told her.

* * *

Mac took her back to her place and Skyler walked around to the front of his truck after she'd hopped out, reaching out for his hand and lacing her fingers through his, tugging him for the door. She unlocked it and Mac was quick to turn her and pin her up against the door, reaching down with one hand to lock the door as his other hand found its way down her back and into her dress to fill itself with her ample ass, giving it a firm squeeze as he bucked his hips into hers, tugging her up against him as he ground his hips into hers.

He mouth crashed down on hers and she spilled one of those maddening moans into his mouth.

He slowly ran his hands down her arms and down to her hands, linking their hands together and raising her hands above her head until he could wrap one hand around both of her wrists, pressing them to the door above her head as he started pressing hot, wet, open-mouthed kisses down the plunging neckline of her dress, nipping here and there. She tipped her head back and arched her back, bringing her breasts closer to his greedy mouth and encouraging his affections.

"Mac…" she sighed breathlessly, making him smirk against her skin.

His empty hand slowly trailed his rough fingertips up the inside of her thigh and up the hem of her dress, his skillful fingers teasing her over the lace of the crotch of her thong. He felt her hot, wet juices on the lace and leaned up to press his face into her neck.

"Yer such a fuckin' dirty bitch, Sky," he groaned, "Ya gettin' wet for me? Ya like the way Ol' Mac touches ya? Ya like the way I taste and tease ya? Come on, Sky. Ya can do better than that, baby. I'll have ya as wet as the fuckin' OCEAN by the time my cock slides into that hot, wet pussy."

She gave a loud moan and he smirked, sinking his teeth into her neck to give her a love bite as he felt her spill more of that cream against his fingertips as he rubbed and stroked her slit over the thin lace. He found her pussy lips with his fingertips and parted them over the material, applying more pressure as he stroked his fingertips over her wet slit.

"THAT'S it," he coached, "Come on, princess. Make it fuckin' drip for me. If yer a good girl, I'll eat that pussy."

She rocked her hips harder against his hand and he gave a wolfish grin, asking, "YEAH. You like that?"

"Mac! My bedroom!" she panted impatiently.

He chuckled and his hands roamed down her body to her hips, hoisting her up off the ground. She was quick to wrap her strong thighs around his waist, her hands finding their way up into his hair as he started working his tongue and teeth and lips down the column of her neck, his mouth latching onto the spot where her neck met her shoulder as his teeth sank in.

She rewarded him with a loud moan and her head fell back.

"Guide me, baby," he purred against her wet skin, "Tell me where yer room is or I'll fuck ya right here on the goddamn floor."

She gasped and didn't hesitate to direct him, telling him, "Down the hall, last room on the right."

He followed her instructions, cracking his eyes open as he started towards the hall.

He found his way to her bedroom and kicked the door shut behind them. He set her down on the floor and his hands found her hips as he leaned in to slide his tongue up the shell of her ear. She gasped and brought one hand up and back to sink her fingers into his shaggy, brown hair as she used her other hand to bat at the light switch. It came on and Mac opened his eyes to start shuffling her towards the bed.

Once she made it there, she set her hands on the bed and started to climb onto it. But Mac kept a firm grip on her hips, holding her in place.

"Not fuckin' yet ya don't," he growled, one of his hands roaming around from her hip to her ass.

He eased his hand back and gave her a sharp slap. She gasped and rocked her ass back towards his touch.

"Yer a dirty fuckin' slut, ya know that?" Mac questioned, biting at her shoulder to coax a moan out of her before releasing her from his teeth, "You've got me harder than I've EVER fuckin' been, ya know that? I think we oughta even the fuckin' score."

"Mac…" she sighed as he started nipping his way down her spine.

"Bend over," he instructed, pressing at her back to get her to follow his orders when she tried to stand up straight, "You just stay RIGHT like that."

He used both hands to work her dress up and then dropped to his knees, leaning in to sink his teeth into first one of her ass cheeks and then the other. She gave a gasp the first time and then a moan the second. He caught the waistband of her thong between his teeth and started easing it down over that ample ass, his eyes taking in every INCH of her soft, silky skin as he lowered it down over her ass and on down to her ankles. She stepped out of it and he got to his feet again, his hands finding her hips as he ground himself against her, thrusting his cotton-clad erection against her hot, wet pussy. He could feel her juices seeping through the material and he grunted, thrusting harder against her.

"Mmm…" he purred into her ear, "So fuckin' WET, baby. That for me? Did I getcha all excited?"

He watched as her hands fisted in the comforter and she moaned, "Yes, Mac! YES!"

He ground against her again and leaned in to grab the tie of her dress between his teeth, giving it a sharp tug and letting it fall loose from his mouth as the top half of her dress fell from her body, exposing her naked breasts to him. His hands worked the dress down off of her hips and it hit the floor, pooling around her feet. She stepped out of it and he let his rough hands slowly roam up her stomach and over the hint of her ribs before cupping her tits in his big hands, kneading and squeezing. She was probably a 28C, not large but big enough to fill his hands. His grip on her was tight, his hands squeezing firmly as she gave a sigh, her back arching to press herself more firmly into his greedy hands.

"Those heels are stayin' on," Mac informed her before giving her ass a sharp smack, "Get up there on the bed. I want ya ta climb up there and lay down on yer back for me."

She nodded and he let her go, watching her ass as she obeyed, climbing up onto the bed and crawling towards the pillows. She laid in the middle of the bed, biting at her bottom lip as her eyes roamed over him.

"Yer gonna fuckin' touch yerself for me," he demanded, "But yer NOT gonna get yerself off. That's MY fuckin' job, understood?"

She nodded energetically and he smirked, stating, "Good. Now part those pretty little thighs for me, princess."

Sky brought her legs up, bending them at the knees, and slowly eased them apart, exposing every silken inch of that hot little body to his greedy gaze.

Mac licked his lips as his eyes feasted on her, roaming all the way down her body, from the top of her head clear down to her painted red toes before making their way back up those long, slender, toned legs and those firm thighs to find that pink pussy. She was wet all right. And it had his cock twitching in his coveralls for her.

"THAT'S it…" he purred, "That's a good girl. Now work those hands, baby. Touch and tease and please. Show me how ya fuckin' like it, ya dirty little bitch."

She bit her bottom lip and let one hand skim down over her slender stomach, ghosting over that small, upside down triangle of dark curls she kept trimmed between her thighs.

"YEAH. Take it there," he praised, "Work that wet little cunt for me."

She gave a moan, her lip still between her teeth, as she brought her hand down to brush a couple fingertips over that wet pussy. She stroked, her fingers slipping and sliding over her wet slit, and purred, her head tipping back as she spilled a moan for him.

"THAT'S it, ya dirty fuckin' whore," he growled, "Pet that pussy for me."

She brought her other hand up to start teasing her nipple between her thumb and index finger, tweaking and tugging gently and Mac felt his cock twitching in his coveralls. Hell he was already painfully hard. And she wasn't fucking helping. But this sight was WAY too fucking good to pass up.

"Mac…?" Sky asked.

"Whazza matter, princess?" he questioned.

"Your mask… There's one over there… In the dresser…" Sky hinted.

His brows rose and he made his way over to the dresser to tug open one of the drawers and slam it shut before moving onto the next one. He checked all of them and then found it in her panty drawer, making a sly grin curl at his lips. He reached in and grabbed the mask, slowly closing the drawer as he stared down at the mask.

"How the fuck ya get this?" he demanded.

"I took it…" she admitted, biting at her bottom lip again, "Ah! I took it… from the cave…"

So THAT'S where his other mask had gone. He'd wondered about that for the past couple weeks. He'd taken her out to the cave a couple weeks back and they'd had a few drinks. Devon had been hitting on her and Mac didn't like it ONE fucking bit. Sky had wanted to get away so he'd taken her out to the cave, where they'd drank a bit and talked about random shit. Then he'd noticed the next day when he was cooking up a batch of shit for Walter that one of his masks was gone.

"Put it on?" she inquired.

His head snapped around to look at her.

"Please?" she asked.

She wanted him to wear the mask while she touched herself for him?

He nodded and lifted it up to slip it into place, covering his face from her sight.

"Yer one SICK bitch, ya know that?" Mac teased, "Now you gonna do as I say?"

She nodded and he saw her suck in a quick breath of air. He knew he was getting to her. He knew she was getting off on this shit. So he was going to get his kicks too.

"Bring yer hand up ta yer mouth, Sky. I want you ta suck those fingers for me," he told her.

She seemed a little hesitant at first but nodded her head and did as she was told. He was surprised when she actually moaned as she sucked her fingers clean and her eyes drifted shut. If he'd been hard before it was NOTHING compared to seeing that expression on her face and knowing that it was because she'd just tasted her own juices.

"Now bring yer hand back down. Work yer fingers over yer slit for me," he instructed.

She did as she was told, sliding her fingers up and down over her slick slit.

"Slip a couple fingers inside that hot, wet little pussy," he commanded.

Again, she was quick to follow his instructions, giving a moan as her hips arched and she slid her fingers in clear down to the knuckle.

"FUCK, baby…" he cursed, "Yer makin' me fuckin' love you."

She bit her bottom lip and whimpered, waiting for his next directions.

"Fuck yerself for me. Work those fingers in and out," he ordered.

She started to pump her fingers in and out of her wet hole, moaning and gasping as her hips rocked to meet her hand and her fingers slid deep inside.

Mac saw that her thighs were already starting to tremble. She wouldn't need much to go off.

He climbed onto the bed, reaching up to yank the mask off and toss it onto the floor. He crawled up the bed and wrapped his arms around her thighs, holding her in place as he leaned down to bury his face between her thighs. He plunged his tongue inside of her and she screamed, throwing her head back and fisting her hands in his hair as her hips rocked up off the bed. He thrust his tongue in and out of her, fucking her with the hot, wet muscle. The taste of her sweet cream filled his mouth and scent of her desire wafted up to his nostrils, making them flare and his testosterone soar.

He picked up his pace, using a couple fingers from one hand to replace his tongue as he brought his mouth up to capture her clit between his lips, sucking greedily as his fingers rubbed at that rough, spongy patch inside of her. She gasped, her hips jerking, and he snarled against her, shaking his head. She gave a sharp whine and her hips stuttered as he rubbed hard at her g-spot and sucked faster on her clit. A couple more minutes and she was flying high, screaming his name and spasming beneath him. And, as much as he wanted to lap her up, he resisted the urge.

Mac climbed off the bed and yanked at the zipper of his coveralls, working them down to his hips and tugging his wife beater up over his head. He tugged his boots and socks off before ripping his coveralls down his legs.

He was quick to shuck his boxers and he pointed to the center of the bed, demanding, "There. NOW."

She nodded and pushed herself up into a seated position before crawling over to the bed.

"How do you want me?" Sky questioned quietly.

"On yer fuckin' hands and knees, like the dirty bitch ya are," Mac told her.

She nodded and remained on all fours, watching him.

"Can you turn the stereo on?" she asked, "I've got a mixed CD in there."

At this point, he'd do anything. He just wanted in that fucking pussy. He knew it was DRIPPING for him now.

He went over to turn on her stereo and heard a rock song blare out of the speakers as he climbed onto the bed behind her, going over to take his place behind her on his knees.

"I'm on the pill so we don't hafta worry about a condom," she informed him.

"Good. Didn't plan on wrappin' it anyway. I actually trust that yer clean, unlike all those other whores," he retorted, using one hand to take his cock in hand and bring it up to her pussy, "This first round's gonna be quick."

He worked the head of his cock up and down over the length of her wet slit, coating the broad head in her juices to get it lubed up. He was hung and he knew it. Most of the whores he'd fucked had never taken a cock as big as his and he took pride in that. But he wasn't stupid. He knew it was difficult for them to adjust at first.

"Just fuck me," she moaned.

He released his cock, having aligned it just right, and gripped her hips with both hands as he bit at her shoulder and told her, "I'm goin' in quick. Just a warning."

She nodded and he plunged inside of her hot, wet, tight walls in one quick, hard motion. She cried out and he felt her gripping his cock a little tighter.

"FUCK you've got a big cock…" she commented.

He smirked and nipped her cheek, purring, "8 inches hard, baby. And thick too. But I've never been harder so that doesn't help matters either."

_Feel it ringing in your head  
Not a silence, you're not dead  
You've been here before_

"Mac… Look up…" she practically moaned as he eased his hips back and slammed into her again, tugging her hips to pull her back on his dick so that he plunged even deeper inside of her.

He gazed up and found that they were positioned in front of a full-length mirror on her wall. He smirked to himself and leaned in to bite at her neck.

"You dirty fuckin' bitch," he grunted as he picked up a quick, hard pace, "Ya like ta fuckin' watch while I fuck ya from behind? Ya like ta see me at work?"

A sudden flash, an old idea  
The subtle reek of sweat and fear  
And so it starts and it goes on  
And on, and on, and on

"OH!" she whined as he angled her hips a bit and bit her shoulder, "Yes! Yes, Mac!"

He snarled against her skin, ramming into her like a madman.

But she didn't complain. In fact, she cried out and tipped her head back, gripping the comforter tighter as he slammed into her over and over. The sounds of his hips slapping against her ass filled the room, mixing with her loud, throaty moans and the occasional gasp. He grunted and growled, biting at her shoulder and snarling against her skin. She smelled fucking delicious, her perfume mixing with the scents of sex, sweat, and his and her desire.

_'Cause anything goes  
In the freak show  
Let it go, get up, get up, get up  
You better get up  
That's how we play around here  
So let yourself go  
In the freak show  
Let it go, come on, come on, come on  
You gotta get up  
That's how we play around here  
In the freak show  
_

"Mac!" he heard her whine even as he watched her tits bounce and sway in the mirror with every hard thrust of his powerful hips, "Mac! Oh! Oh, baby, fuck me!"

He panted into her ear, hearing the bed squeaking beneath them even as he felt it rocking beneath his knees.

"Come on, ya dirty little bitch!" he growled into her ear as he reached one hand around and down, his fingers finding that bundle of nerves and toying with it, swirling the pads of his rough fingertips over the sensitive nub, "Fuckin' ride me!"

_And so it hits you in despair  
The blow that left you out of air  
But you've been down before  
_

She gasped and he sank his teeth into her shoulder, his hips bucking harder, faster. She worked her ass back hard to meet his frenzied thrusts. He grunted and growled against her skin before finally letting go. He was panting, his breaths coming in quick, shallow gasps as he lost all control. He'd NEVER let his control completely slip away before. But she wasn't objecting. Hell she was screaming and writhing beneath him, arching that ass back to meet his hips and shouting out encouragements. He eased his hand away from between her thighs to bring it up and wrap his hand in her hair, tugging her head back and forcing her to look into the mirror. That seemed to make her even wilder.

"Yes! Yes! Fuck me, baby! Oh YES!" she cried.

"Look in that fuckin' mirror, Sky," he told her, "You see that? You see who's fuckin' you?"

"YES!" she answered.

"Who is it?" he questioned.

"You!" she replied.

"Who am I?" he asked her.

"MAC!" she shouted.

_It tastes so bitter on your tongue  
One more round and then we're done  
So it starts and echoes on  
And on, and on, and on  
_

"THAT'S right," he praised, "And what am I fuckin' doin'?"

"Uhn! Oh! FUCK, Mac!" she panted, "You're… You're fucking me!"

"THAT'S right. That's a good girl. Who's got his cock buried inside of that hot, tight, wet little pussy?" he questioned.

"Mac!" she whined.

"And who made ya drippin' wet?" he inquired.

"Mac!" she whimpered.

"And who's gonna make ya cum harder than you've ever cum before?" he asked her, letting her hair go to let his hand resume its place between her thighs again.

"MAC!" she replied.

"Yer damn right I am," he practically snarled, nipping at her cheek and catching her clit between his thumb and index finger.

_'Cause anything goes  
In the freak show  
Let it go, get up, get up, get up  
You better get up  
That's how we play around here  
So let yourself go  
In the freak show  
Let it go, come on, come on, come on  
You gotta get up  
That's how we play around here  
In the freak show  
_

She cried out, her hips jerking, as he gave that little bundle of nerves a pinch.

"Come on!" he snarled.

"MAC!" she wailed.

"Cum for me, ya dirty little bitch!" he demanded.

"Fuck!" she panted, "Mac! Oh FUCK!"

"That's right. I'm fuckin' ya, baby," he retorted, "And yer makin' me fuckin' love ya."

"MAC!" Sky whined, "MAC! OHHHHH, MAC!"

She was getting louder and louder, her whines getting breathier instead of huskier and her shouts turning into whimpers. He knew she was close.

_In the freak show  
Play with us here  
In the freak show  
Show!  
_

"Up," he instructed, "Up on yer knees. Yer gonna fuckin' do it, Sky. One way or another."

He helped her up onto her knees and slowed his pace, bucking hips harder in deliberate strokes as he angled their hips. She gasped and her hands fisted in his hair as her hips stuttered. JACKPOT! And on the first try too.

He continued to ram into her, slamming the head of his cock into her g-spot over and over as he swirled his fingertips faster and harder over her clit, pinching and tugging lightly. She whined and whimpered and panted, her nails raking over his scalp. Mac growled, sinking his teeth into her shoulder and jerking her against him as his hips bucked upwards, fucking her senseless.

"Oh! OH! OH! Yes! YES! YES! OHHHHH YEEEEAHHH!" she shrieked.

_'Cause anything goes  
In the freak show  
Let it go, get up, get up, get up  
You better get up  
That's how we play around here  
(That's how we play around here)  
So let yourself go  
In the freak show  
Let it go, come on, come on, come on  
You gotta get up  
That's how we play around here  
(That's how we play around here)  
In the freak show  
(In the freak show)_

Then it was all over and she was coming hard around him, her tight little pussy milking him for everything he had. And he gave it willingly. Her walls quaked around him, her body shuddering as she lost it. And Mac did too. He came inside of her in a hot, wet rush, shooting spurt after spurt of his cum inside of her hot, wet, tight walls. She'd gone slack in his arms and he fell forward, sending them both sprawling face down on the bed, him on top of her. She gave a hoarse whimper as he landed on top of her but she didn't complain. Instead, she tried to regulate her breathing.

"FUCK!" Mac cursed, "I've NEVER come that fuckin' hard before.

"Mmm…" she hummed in contentment, reaching back to lazily massage at his scalp with her fingertips, her eyes drifting shut.

"Don't ya fuckin' pass out on me," he told her, leaning up slightly to nip at her cheek, "I ain't fuckin' finished with you yet."

"Mac…" she sighed, "I can't take another round like that… That was SO fuckin' great… But it was the hardest fuck I've ever had and I can't do that again tonight. Maybe tomorrow. But not again tonight."

He chuckled at that and nuzzled at her ear, murmuring, "Nah. I'll hafta rest up before I can do that shit again. Ya wore me the fuck out. So we're even there. I had somethin' different in mind."

He crawled off of her and she slowly rolled over to look up at him.

Mac lied down on top of her again, resting between her soft thighs. His hands slowly ran up the insides of her thighs as he brought his face down to hers, his lips finding hers. He slid his tongue into her mouth and teased the tip of hers with quick, teasing flicks of his own before swirling his around hers in a few circles and massaging her tongue with his own. But when she caught his tongue between those full, sensual lips and sucked at it, he groaned, his hips rocking towards her and burying himself inside of her again.

She moaned into his mouth, her body accepting him willingly and her hands coming up to cup his shoulder blades as his hands found her hips, his fingertips digging into her skin a little. She spilled another moan into his mouth as she brought her thighs up to wrap them around his waist, letting him slide deeper inside of her pussy.

Mac groaned as he felt the heels of her stilettos digging into his ass a little even as her fingers clutched at him. He rocked his hips in slow, languid motions. This was SO different from the first time. It wasn't rushed, wasn't frenzied. This was slow, sensual, almost even soothing.

He eased back from the kiss and gazed down into her eyes, bringing one hand up to brush her damp hair out of her face, murmuring softly, "NO other man is EVER gonna fuckin' touch ya, Sky. I won't tolerate it. Yer MINE now."

She gasped, her eyes growing real wide as the meaning of his words sank in.

"I might not be the best fuckin' boyfriend material but that doesn't mean I don't care about ya, that I don't wanna protect ya and see to it that yer fuckin' happy," he told her.

"Mac…" she whispered, bringing her hands up to cup his face as she gazed up into his sapphire orbs.

She just studied him for a few seconds, her eyes roaming over his face, and she gave him a big smile, nodding.

"I'm yours," Sky replied, almost as if she knew those were the words he needed to hear, "I'm yours, Mac."

He nodded and brought his face down to bury it into the crook of her neck, groaning as he continued to rock his hips. They were both still hyper-sensitive after their last orgasm, their nerves still on overload. She gasped, tipping her head back, and he groaned. He pressed hot, wet, open-mouthed kisses to her heated flesh, panting between each kiss as his hot breath fanned over her skin.

"Mac…" she whimpered.

"I know, princess…" he crooned, "I gotcha. Just let it go."

She nodded and he heard her suck in a sharp breath before she bit her bottom lip and gave a whimper, her thighs tightening around him before they started to shake.

"Come on, baby," he coaxed, "Just let it go. I'm RIGHT here."

He knew he'd never shown her this side of him before. He'd never opened up like this and shown her this kind, softer side of him. He knew it had really thrown her for a loop. But she'd accepted it. She'd encouraged it. And she'd accepted HIM. She'd told him she was his. She'd submitted to him and acknowledged that she was willing to be his woman. And he'd certainly claimed her, in every sense of the word.

He groaned, feeling her walls flutter around him in anticipation of the big event, and pressed a kiss to her neck. He felt that sizzling sensation start in the base of his spine and work its way up towards his skull. Her fingers gripped his shoulders tighter, her nails just barely piercing his skin as she tipped her head back and gave a deep, throaty, half-hoarse moan. She pressed the heels of her stilettos into his ass as she rocked her hips harder.

"Fuck!" she cursed before giving a gasp.

He heard her breath catch in her throat and knew that was it. She came even harder that time than she had before, her whole body trembling like a leaf in a summer storm and her arms and legs wrapping around him tight, clinging to him for dear life as the spasms rolled through her body, her greedy little pussy clenching and releasing around him, over and over. And Mac came with a strained groan, his face buried in her neck and his hips jerking until they slowed and stilled completely, having emptied himself inside of her.

"I love you…" she whispered.

"Yer makin' me fuckin' love ya," he replied.

And he knew SHE knew that was the closest thing she'd EVER get to an "I love you" coming from him.

**Lyrics from the Songs:**

_Foxy Foxy _by Rob Zombie

_This Shit Will Fuck You Up _by Combichrist

_Freakshow_ by Plan Three

**Well, like I said, I think that was probably the raunchiest smut I've ever written before. I'm CONSTANTLY testing those boundaries, seeing just how far I can take it. But I can't take credit for the story's plot-line. All that credit goes to kelizbeth13. She came up with the basic plot-line of the story – Sky's character, the interactions between Sky and Mac at the bar, the ex that came back for her, the fight between Mac and the ex, the dance, and what kinds of sexual things she wanted to see happen between Mac and Sky. She gave me the plot points and I took it from the basic points into a full-blown one-shot. I fleshed it out – yeah, pun intended – and detailed the shit out of it to make it form what you just read.**

**Sooo… Now comes the fun part: the reviews! Hit me up! Let me know what you thought. Did you love it? Did you hate it? Either way, message me or shoot me a review and let me know all your thoughts. The more detailed the review, the better. I'll never know what you liked and didn't like if you don't let me know.**

* * *

***** ONE LAST THING before I make like a fetus and head out, since this is the LOVELY month of October and Halloween – my 2nd favorite holiday (second only to Christmas) – is at the end of the month, I'm going to be doing something SUPER special for all my readers. I'm gonna do a Halloween themed one-shot – or more than one if I can get through them – for both Daryl and Mac – not together of course. SOOOO… If you have any ideas, PLEASE don't hesitate to let me know. The more ideas I get, the better. You can always submit more than one idea too. If I like your idea, I just might use it and give you credit for it, like I did with kelizabeth13 for this one. The more detailed and elaborate you get with your ideas, the better. It'll make it easier for me to write the one-shot. And the more creative you are, the more fun it's going to be for me too. That being said, I'll do as many one-shots as I can get through this month and then I'm going to be posting them ALL on Halloween morning – so as to draw out the suspense and make you wait until the end of the month so that you can read them all on Halloween day/night and the weekend. So get those ideas ready, guys! Hit me up! You can message me or send them in your review. All ideas are welcome and I'll save my favorites for consideration. *****


End file.
